


The Vagabond's Daughter

by ThnksFrThMmrs121



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crying, GTA AU, Gen, Ryan the Dad Guy, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThnksFrThMmrs121/pseuds/ThnksFrThMmrs121
Summary: (Y/N) is the daughter of Ryan Haywood and she gets kidnapped.  GTA AU





	The Vagabond's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS 
> 
> ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS

“Can I please go on the heist with you guys?” I begged for the twentieth time today. Ryan completely ignored me and kept gathering all his weapons. Michael let out a snort as he saw my frustration. 

“Fine, I’ll just go by myself.” I stomped and attempted to grab my bag. A hand gripped my wrist sharply and tugs it away. “You will not be going anywhere (Y/N).” Ryan said in a low voice. Whenever he uses this voice, you know it means to step off. I ripped my arm out of his grip and muttered “Fine.” and sulked over to the sofa.

Ryan gave a look to everyone which meant to leave the room while we talked. They all nodded and soon it was just Ryan and I left. He let out a sigh and sat next to me.

“I just care about you a lot (nickname). I don’t want you to get hurt, I couldn’t bare it.” he coaxed. I nodded, not meeting his eyes. He let out another sigh “Look at me, please.”

I looked up and and he gave me a soft smile. “I just really want to help out dad. I feel like I do nothing.” I stated quietly. “You don’t do nothing. You are always here for us when we get home! When we see your happy face it makes all of us happy. You bandage up our wounds when it’s needed. You help us a lot.” he rambled. 

I nodded and cracked a smile “I mean, I guess I do help.” Ryan nodded and was about to say something when his phone beeped.

“Fakehaus is here, we need to get going, alright? I’ll see you soon, honey.” Ryan kissed my forehead and everyone left. It was quiet now, I’m still not sure if I like the silence. Sure it’s better than Michael’s rage at video games and Gavin’s comments but I do miss it sometimes when they’re out.

The door let out a buzz, signaling that there is someone outside the door. Maybe one of the guys forgot something. I looked through the peephole of the door and saw nothing. Strange. Probably just some pranksters. Before I could turn around a loud explosion filled the room, knocking me against the other wall. The ringing in my ears distracted me from the men filing through the now broken window. I tried to reach for my phone to call Ryan, I found it but had no time, only to call.

Quickly, I dialed his number and hid behind some wreckage, hoping it would buy me some time. My only problem was, I still couldn’t hear so I just hoped for the best. “Dad? Dad, are you here? Please help, oh god.” I bursted out, not sure if he even picked up. Arms wrapped around me and I let out a yelp, dropping my phone.

I tried to kick the man but it didn’t work, he’s grip was like iron. The ringing finally stopped and I was thrown into the back of a van. “Let’s see Vagabond try and get his precious daughter now.” one of the men chuckled darkly. My hands were bound behind me back and my legs were tied together. To top it all off, my mouth was taped shut. 

I knew I should’ve worked harder when Jeremy taught me self defense. My legs kicked weakly at one of the men and he just laughed at how pathetic I looked. The van started moving and I was thrown back. “Well, would you look at that, we got the Fake AH crew and Fakehaus behind us.” the driver smirked. “Zachary, will you do the honors?” he asked.

“Zachary” nodded and opened the sunroof was a large rifle in his hand. I screamed out and pulled with all my might to try and free myself from the binds, Zachary started shooting at the two cars behind us. From what I could tell, he was a pretty bad shot. The van swerved to the right and came to an abrupt stop.

“If they want her so badly, then we’ll give her to them.” the driver said wickedly. “Untie her feet, she needs to walk, watch out for her kicks.” He motioned for the two men next to me to grab me. They complied and untied my feet and shoved me out the door. I stumbled out and fell to my knees, the driver grabbed me roughly and led me to where the team stood.   
They seemed disheveled as they approached us. The driver held up a gun, pushing it against my temple. “Come closer and I’ll shoot her.” he said calmly. Ryan and Geoff stopped dead in their tracks and lowered their weapons.

“Don’t you dare fucking hurt her.” Ryan snarled, stepping closer. I heard the gun click and my heart rate speeded up. Tears started to well up in my eyes, I don’t want to die like this, please. 

“What if I wasn’t the one doing it?” the driver smirked. Before I knew it, Zachary threw me to the ground and twisted my arm painfully. I let out a cry, tears fell freely down my face. “That’s it, you motherfucker.” Michael yelled. It all happened in slow motion.

Zachary pulled his gun out and shot me in the stomach as Michael shoots him in the head. My body hits the pavement as blood pours out of me. I felt arms wrap around me and lift me up. The pain was excruciating as my arms were untied and the tape taken from my mouth.

“It’s alright, love. We’re going back to Jack’s place.” Gavin soothed, applying pressure to the wound. I nodded as Ryan climbed into the backseat and gently grabbed me from Gavin. “Let’s go, Jack.” Ryan said softly as we drove along.

“Maybe I should’ve brought you.” he muttered “You wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“Dad stop, it’s not your fault.” I coughed, blood speckled my face. His eyes had a sad glint in them as we got to Jack’s complex. Gently, Ryan carried me into the little medical area in the apartment, getting right to work.

“Usually it’s me doing this, how the role have changed.” I joked. No one said a word as Ryan and Jeremy worked on the stitches. “This is gonna hurt sweetie, I recommend holding someone’s hand.” Ryan said.

Geoff was at my side in an instant, grasping my hand. I gave a small nod and Ryan poured some alcohol onto the wound. I kept my scream down but yelled onto Geoff’s hand tightly. Soon, he started working on the stitches and the pain turned into a dull ache.

“Alright, let’s help you to bed.” Ryan said as he carried me into the spare bedroom. He gently laid me down and put a blanket on me. He was about to leave when I grasped his hand “Can you please stay with me?” I asked quietly. He nodded and laid down next to me. Gently, he ran his fingers through my hair and hummed one of my favorite songs.

“I love you dad.” I mumbled.

“I love you too (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please request something or give me suggestions. Thanks bye!!!


End file.
